Mercedes and Doug
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Mercedes goes to Doug after an argument with Paul. What could they possible get up to...


**Don't take it serious, it's just a joke couple :)**

Mercedes and Doug

Mercedes Browning got fed up with her newly husband Doctor Shirley Paul Browning, with all his complaints about this new stalker. So much to his shock, she stormed out mid-rant and walked straight into the deli, _Carter and Hay._

"I need a drink" Mercedes slurred, she was already drunk enough. That she thought she was in her club, _The Loft._

"I only got water" Douglass Carter replied, the deli owner. As he looked at the drunken woman, the ex-wife of his dead friend.

"I want something stronger" Mercedes replied, with a wink. Looking over the counter, to see some wine bottles in a basket on the floor.

"Fine, I was going to take them back home but I will give you one" Doug knelt down, picking up one bottle. Passing it to an eager Mercedes. As she unscrewed the bottle lid, not even waiting for the wine glass.

"You sure you don't want a wine glass?" Doug asked, as she was just gulping it down in one. Like someone who hasn't drank for days.

Mercedes nodded, while not taking her lips away from the bottle lid. She put it down soon after, looking at him again.

"So, my brother didn't work out for you; maybe you got with the wrong McQueen" Mercedes piped up, changing the boring subject which is wine glasses.

"There were no more McQueen's I would be able to get with" Doug insisted. Mercedes growled fiercely. Walking over to the other side of the counter.

"You sure about that" Mercedes moved in closer, pulling him towards her. As she made him drop the wine glass, pushing him against the wall.

"Mercedes, stop" Doug protested, as she pulled away. Cocking her head to one side, leaning against the counter in a seductive manner. Doug could not resist this sexy looking harlot any more.

As he crashed his lips against hers, as she pushed him back against the wall with a thump. All the excitement and the thought of getting caught at any time just made Mercedes and Doug kiss more passionately.

As he led her towards the empty stock-room, shutting the door behind themselves. She was way more passionate than his other girlfriends and boyfriends. She made him beg for it even more, made him feel very much alive.

Though on the opposite side, Mercedes just thought Doug was just a typical suitor, though he was better at kissing then Ally Gorman. Who she kissed once in the club on a cold, late night last year.

All thoughts of Browning were put aside as her and Doug began getting deeper into one another. Feeling hot because of the heat coming from one another's body and the thought of Browning walking in.

As they began to strip each other down, kissing and touching every part of one another. Before going into it, Mercedes being on top like usual. She liked that, a lot. After around half an hour of sex.

They fell into each others arms.

"What were you saying about the McQueen's again?" Mercedes asked, as they laid down. Looking across the deli. With each of theirs arms around the other.

"I don't know" Doug replied, with a breath in between. He was exhausted, that was exhausting but pleasurable. Mercedes was good, though nobody will be as good as his ex girlfriend Bex.

"Mercedes!" Paul shouted, looking at them through the window. With the locked door, as he banged on it.

"Oh dear, looks like the doctor is here" Mercedes said, not bothered. As she moved up her leg, pushing the stock room door shut.

"Let's go for round two; he will soon be gone" Mercedes told Doug, who was shocked. Paul will 'Shirley' kill him when they go outside.

"Okay" Doug replied, if he dies then he may as well have some more fun with Mercedes before he goes.

So they did it all again, Mercedes was right, Paul stormed of. But where to? To get revenge on Mercedes and Doug of cause by having some fun with Leanne Holiday.

"Oh my God, so Paul just texted me and said he slept with Leanne; I mean how dare he, I might be a selfish bitch but I do not lower my standards" Mercedes said, sending a picture of her and Doug to Paul.

Who sent one back of him and Leanne in bed.

"God, I don't want to see that" Doug looked away, as she was trying to show him the naked picture.

"Fine, relax then babe" Mercedes put her phone at the side.

"I'm not your babe, not yet anyway" Doug told her, he wanted Mercedes so badly now. He could almost see their future together. Either that or he was dead drunk, he is going with the dead drunk option.

"I am so your babe now; now let's run away" Mercedes put her arms out, with a smile.

They lived happily ever after and had many happy memories.

Doug screamed, as he opened his eyes. Looking to his side, it was just an empty bed. He breathed a sign of relief, it was just a dream. A very exotic dream.

_Fin_


End file.
